Arnold Visits Arnie
Arnold Visits Arnie is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Arnold visits his cousin, Arnie, whose friends look remarkably familiar to Arnold's. Plot Helga is telling the rest of her friends which position to play for their next baseball game. Arnold arrives and tells his friends that he can't play baseball with them this weekend because he's supposed to visit his cousin Arnie. Lila considers Arnie to be much more attractive and interesting than Arnold, but Gerald states that the last time Arnie visited, everything was too weird and it just made people feel uncomfortable. Arnold tries to explain that Arnie isn't that bad but his friends remind him of Arnie's odd traits and interests; such as collecting lint, counting food instead of eating it, reading labeled items, talking about gum and always snorting. Arnold admits that Arnie's last visit wasn't great but points out that doesn't mean things won't be better this time and wishes them good luck for the game. Later, Arnold meets up with Arnie at the country bus stop and Arnie takes him to his farm. He introduces his cousin to his girlfriend Lulu, who looks remarkably like Lila and takes an immediate interest in Arnold. She suggests that they go 'for a jaunt about town' and along the way, Arnold meets several people who are extremely similar to his own friends but with swapped personalities or combined physical features. Lulu continues to make advances towards Arnold, offering to meet him for a private swim, tickling his tummy and trying to force a kiss on him at the theatre when they go to watch Evil Twin 3. Arnold storms out angrily saying that he needs air and bumps into Hilda, who is essentially the kind and poetic side of Helga. He develops a crush on her and Hilda decides to watch the movie with them after seeing Arnie and falling for him. Inside the theatre, Arnold once again rejects Lulu when she attempts to play footsies with him and attempts to gain Hilda's affection instead, to little avail; he shares his snacks with her and wipes her mouth for her afterwards but Hilda decides to swap seats so she can sit beside Arnie, using the excuse that the air-conditioning is too cold where she is sitting. Arnold offers to walk her home after the movie - shrugging off Lulu, who is hanging off his arm - but Hilda wants to spend more time with Arnie, who suggests they go on a hay ride instead. Arnold once again tries to get Hilda's attention by giving her a daisy he found and offering to brush straw out of her hair, but she pretends to be allergic to the flower so she can give it to Arnie and asks him to take the straw out for her instead because Arnold doing it would wake up Lulu - who has pretended to fall asleep on his lap. While wandering a cornfield after the hay ride, Hilda tells Arnold she had a great time and has never had 'so much fun with a guy' before. Believing she is talking about him, Arnold confesses his affection for her, only to be disappointed and disheartened when she reveals that she was actually talking about Arnie. Arnie steps out of the corn and accuses Arnold of attempting to steal his girlfriend, having noticed Lulu's flirting throughout the day. His face turns monstrous - seemingly based on the Evil Twin in the movie - and he attempts to initiate a fight, egged on by his friends and Lulu. Arnold wakes up in bed as Arnie is closing in on him and realizes it was all just a nightmare. However, he runs down to the vacant lot while still in his pajamas to make sure, testing his friends by asking if Lila like-likes him or just likes him and hugging Helga when she scowls and snaps at him. His friends are confused but get over it pretty quickly, Helga ducking behind the goal sign to sigh dreamily about the hug, while Gerald leads Arnold away to get changed and the others get ready to play baseball. See also *Transcript of this episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Dream Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript